From Pie to Tots
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Semi-sequel to Waffles. Kurt and Dave decide to tell Kurt's friends and family... and hey... bribes never hurt. Paffles returns..
1. French Silk Pie

A sequel to Waffles...

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 1**

**French Silk Pie**

Finn devoured his third piece of pie, savoring the creamy taste and rich flavor. He heard a small cough and looked across the table. Kurt was smiling at him from the other side next to a nervous looking Dave. Finn smiled, it had been nice for Dave to bring over pie... all six of them. Finn wondered the coincidence that it was his favorite pie.

"His mouths full," said Kurt.

"Not yet... wait until he's full.. that way... I can run if I have too," said Dave in a whisper.

"Mmm.. my god, this is delicious," said Finn taking another bite.

"David made it from scratch," smiled Kurt, Dave gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah... do you like french silk," asked Dave, playing innocent.

"I love pie... oh this.. is.." Finn took another bite and dropped his fork, "So good.."

"So.. full?" asked Kurt, glancing at Dave, Finn murmured a yes, "David?"

"Oh dude... were these pies for something?" asked Finn quickly, misreading their looks.

"Oh no... I uh... just had something to tell you," said Dave, giving a nervous smile.

"What? You made cookies?" beamed Finn, he was joking... but maybe... just maybe.

"I'm gay," said Dave biting his lip, Finn blinked.

"Seriously?" asked Finn, licking his teeth and raising his brow, wondering if maybe more pie... wait no.. focus.

"Yes," said Dave, Finn smirked and nodded.

"Puck owes me forty bucks, score," chuckled Finn.

"What?" asked Dave and Kurt both looking shocked.

"I totally called it Freshman year... I mean it was a joke... but I'm totally banking on it... is that why I got pie?" asked Finn, looking around the table, hoping maybe some more of his friends had secrets that resulted in food treats.

"Were dating," said Kurt, Dave looked at him quickly and stood as Finn glared, "Finn..."

"... pie," said Finn, pointing at the pie, they slid the pie over to him, he nodded and it was silent.

"So..." said Kurt, Dave shrugged as Finn ate.

"You do realize that I will maim you if it ends badly right," said Finn, his mouth full of pie.

"Yup..." said Dave, glad how this had gone down.

"So that makes Puck and Finn," said Kurt proudly, a plate was slammed down both looked at Finn.

"You.. he.. Puck knew...before me?" asked Finn, his brows narrowed, Kurt's eyes went wide and Dave darted to the other side of the room, "He knew before me? Are you serious!"

"We didn't exactly tell him," said Kurt quickly.

"He kind of came in on us after..." Dave trailed off.

"Your having sex!" yelled Finn, "AND PUCK KNEW BEFORE ME!"

"Finn, calm down..." said Kurt, as Finn advanced towards Dave, who was trying to maintain a calm stance.

"... french silk pie for life," said Dave quickly, holding his hands up, Finn froze and blinked.

"... for life..." said Finn, Kurt was signaling something behind him but he couldn't see.

"Yes..." said Dave, Finn's glare faded and he smiled happily.

"Welcome to the family," said Finn, pulling Dave into a hug, Dave looked at Kurt in confusion who was glaring.

"What... it worked," said Dave proudly.

"Yeah but unlike Puck... Finn will track you down for the rest of your life... imagine being seventy years old and Finn just... shows up for pie," said Kurt eyes wide, Dave snickered.

"Its kind of funny," said Dave.

"Yeah well a panda bear is cute till it kills you," said Kurt, eyes wide, he sighed and smiled, "But that's one more person who knows now."

"This is actually kind of interesting... who's next?" asked Dave, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"... my parents..." said Kurt with a small shrug, Dave paled, Kurt kissed his nose and headed into the living room.

"..." Dave sat down in a stooper, horrible outcomes playing in his head after what Burt might do after he found out.

"Man... that sucks..." said Finn, Dave got up quietly, "I mean Burt's gonna flip over the dating... imagine if he finds out you two are... is that ice cream..."

"Yes..." said Dave holding out the container, Finn blinked at it, then snatched it, "Also... if I die... no pie..."

"... I will make it my personal mission to protect you two and stand by all your decisions," said Finn with a stern nod, "You can count on me."

"Glad to hear... because I may possibly shit myself."

**TBC**


	2. Apple Cobbler

OMG! New editor… hope it's better ;D

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 2**

**Apple Cobbler**

Carol happily put another scoop of ice cream on her plate as she took her work lunch. She was glad to ditch the turkey sandwich she'd made for Kurt's homemade Cobbler… oh so much better. She ate it happily, smiling, but her mother senses tingled and she knew something was up. She went to ask, but the Karofsky boy put another piece of cobbler on her plate… and well… suddenly the treat seemed very… no.. No, she looked at Kurt, taking another bite of pie as Finn put whip cream on top. It was at this point she hesitated and looked at them.

"Boys? Is everything okay?" asked Carol looking at her boys a couple times and then to Karofsky who was twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes," smiled Finn and Kurt at the exact time, she looked at Dave who looked paranoid, then her eyes went wide and she looked at Finn.

"Nobody is pregnant are they?" she asked quickly.

"What? No… Rachel… no, were not… active," said Finn, his strong persona breaking into slight panic, she looked at Kurt.

"Really? Really?" asked Kurt with a raised brow, she sighed and smiled.

"That's good," said Carol, taking another bite of cobbler.

"I do have something to tell you though," said Kurt giving his best innocent smile, "I'm seeing someone."

"It's not Blaine again is it?" asked Carol, eyes wide, "I'm all for forgiveness, but I might run him over after how upset you were last time."

"Actually… no, you see it all happened during PFLAG… it started last year, but ohm… yeah," Kurt looked at Dave for a brief second and Carol pieced it together.

"Hold the metaphorical phone," said Carol, putting down her fork, with a slight glare.

"Kurt you're going out with… with him," said Carol, her voice calm but with an undeniable angry undertone.

"Mom, you said your all for forgiveness…." Said Finn, trying his best to help, she pointed at him and he sat down.

"No. Absolutely not!" said Carol looking directly at Kurt and Dave, "Forgiveness, yes. But this… no, I will not have you come home upset again because of him!"

"Please just hear us out," said Kurt quickly.

"I won't ever hurt Kurt again I swear. I was being stupid, irrational, and immature with my own personal problems," said Dave while Carol was silent for a few seconds, "He's helped me work through my demons. I was jealous of him, and I acted like an idiot."tra

"You were jealous?" asked Kurt, blinking at Dave.

"Yeah, at the time. I told you how I felt your life was pretty much perfect," said Dave, Carol was about to interject but they were talking now like her and Finn had vanished.

"Yeah, you said that… but you know it wasn't easy for me…" said Kurt.

"That's because I was a fucking ass hat, but you had everything I wanted. Confidence. Actual friends. A family who didn't give a shit if you were gay, straight, bi, or trans… they just fucking loved you for you… I was extremely jealous," said Dave with a half grin.

"But.. you don't feel like that now do you?" asked Kurt, grabbing Dave's hand.

"Not so much anymore… It's hard to be jealous when I get to be with you all the time," smiled Dave, they looked at each other for a few seconds before Carol and Finn came back to mind.

"Aw…" said Finn, Carol raised an eyebrow, "What? I support my brother."

"As lovely as that was, it just doesn't seem like a wise idea… what if something gets you upset or…" said Carol trailing off.

"First I would never hit Kurt, ever. I couldn't…. I may have pushed him around and messed with him in the past, but I could never hit him. As for my anger, I'm in therapy," said Dave, trying to find any type of acceptance in her eyes.

"…." She looked at them and took another bite of Cobbler, "Fine…"

"Do you like… lay on a couch and talk?" asked Finn, they glanced at him as he took a bit of the Cobbler; Carol pulled it away from him and returned to eating it.

"No.." said Dave, beaming.

"Anyway… so that's three," beamed Kurt, resting his head on Dave's shoulders.

"You know you could save time if you just made out at the beach party this weekend… or you know… had Puck tell everyone in about when he walked….OW!" Kurt kicked Finn under the table.

"Beach party? What beach party…. And walked in on what?" asked Carol her eyes narrowed, she gasped, "Kurt are you… are you two having sex?"

"Please don't say it like that… yes… were intimate," said Kurt, Dave had decided that the cobbler container was far more interesting.

"Oh my god… oh my… are you two being safe?" asked Carol, eyes wide, "Did you read those pamphlets your dad got you… please tell me you're using plenty of lube…"

"Oh god… it's crossed the lines… oh god… we need to go now!" said Kurt standing up quickly.

"Wow...wait pamphlets?" asked Dave as Kurt yanked him up.

"Please tell me are you stretching before…"

"CAROL!" yelled Kurt, Dave looked ready to hyperventilate, and Finn… Finn was eating the cobbler.

"Stretching what?" asked Finn, grabbing the semi-melted ice cream.

"….." all three looked at him.

"What would he have to… oh…" said Finn who put his fork down and stared at the plate.

"Finn?" asked Kurt, Finn's hand went up to silence him.

"Sweetie, just forget you heard…." Carol was cut off by Finn shaking his head slowly.

"Dave…" said Finn quietly.

"Uh… yeah?" asked Dave, cocking his head to the side a little.

"Pie…." Said Finn, "I need pie… now."

"Oh…" Dave looked around and Finn glared at him, "Oh… oh yeah… I ohm… it's ohm in the car…."

"…." Finn blinked, Dave looked at Kurt, "I'll ohm… just go… go get it now."

"Finn… are you okay?" asked Kurt biting his lip, Finn looked confused.

"About what?" asked Finn.

"About what we just said sweetie…." Said Carol, petting Finn's shoulder.

"Oh you mean Kurt and Dave using lube for their ass'…. Yeah I'm fine, I'm not stupid… I just thought maybe the pie and cobbler would go good together," shrugged Finn, going back to eating his cobbler.

"…one day Finn… one day… I will figure out who dropped you when you were a baby," said Carol, petting Finn's hair.

"Oh… ohm… can you not tell dad till were ready?" asked Kurt with a sigh, "Dave's a little nervous."

"That's because Burt's going to kill him," chuckled Carol, going back to her cobbler, "Thanks for lunch honey… Finn! Eat your own piece."

"About that, can you…" Kurt was cut off.

"No… I am not aiding an abetting, I will reason with him if he gets the shot gun…."

"Mercedes wants to have an all-girls weekend and maybe I could persuade Finn to go with Mike to the fair in Middleton," said Kurt.

"What trip?" asked Finn, eyes wide.

"The one I'm paying for…." Said Kurt, he locked eyes with carol.

Kurt gone for the weekend. Finn gone for the weekend. Her and Burt. Alone. In the house. No Kids. She slowly smiled and put down her fork as Dave came racing in with pie and placed it in front of Finn, who didn't hesitate to dive in. Carol looked at the three of them and nodded to herself.

"So… this weekend while you're gone… I think I'll talk up Dave a little… you know with his cooking, help with PFLAG…. It only seems fair for this wonderful lunch you brought."

"Thanks… mom," said Kurt kissing her cheek, she smiled and was a little overwhelmed with emotion, but before she could respond, Kurt was dragging Dave and Finn out of the lunch room as her lunch was coming to an end.

"Oh yeah," she remembered and dialed Burt's work number, he answered, "Hey baby… guess what… the kids are going away this weekend… I know right…. You know what that means… yup… Halo Weekend!"

**TBC**


	3. Waffles: The Return

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 3**

**Waffles: The Return**

"David, this is going to be fine… okay. Carol talked to him…." Kurt was cut off by not the panicking Dave but Burt cussing and tossing down his wrench.

"Son of a…." Burt glared and tossed down his phone on the tool chest, "Rodney quit…"

"Oh… ohm…" Kurt blinked and looked at the on edge Dave, "We ohm… we brought you Waffles."

"Oh thanks kido… Damn, now I'll have to hire a new part timer for the weekends," said Burt, taking the waffles, "I'm already a little uneasy about your friend Puck working here… I don't think he'll take the weekends… bad enough the kid jacks my breakfast half the time…. Don't want him grabbing my lunches too."

"… Ohm," Dave began as Burt took a bite, but Kurt stamped on his toe, "Ow!"

"You okay Dean?" asked Burt with not too much concern.

"David," corrected Kurt.

"…" Dave looked around for a second, "Mr. Hummel… I have a suggestion…"

"What?" asked Burt and Kurt.

"I.. you know I… I kind of owe you from the whole Dalton thing… maybe I could work the weekends and help pay you back… I know mechanics…" said Dave boldly.

"…" Burt looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Well dad…." Kurt began.

"I love Kurt…. and I'm trying to show you how serious I am about not being an ass hat anymore," said Dave, Kurt's eyes shot open, "We're seeing each other…"

"….." Burt blinked and slowly picked up his plate of waffles and took a bite and looked at Kurt.

"I love him…" said Kurt abruptly, snatching Dave's hand, "And I've forgiven him and that's all that really matters."

"…." Burt took another bite.

"…. Ohm… that's it," said Kurt, Dave nodded.

"… you two are having sex… you forgot that part," said Burt taking another bite, Dave licked his lips nervously and Kurt took a half step in front of him.

"Yes," said Kurt.

"…. Puck told me when he stolen my waffles two days ago and I threatened to fire him," said Burt, "Its about time you said something."

"…. You knew…" said Kurt, Dave let out a long breath.

"Coarse, I knew you two were dating.. Puck just confirmed it," said Burt, taking another bite of his waffles.

"Well… that's a load off our minds," smiled Dave.

"Just because I knew doesn't mean I approve," said Burt, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh… ohm…" Kurt looked concerned again.

"I'll see you Saturday Danny," said Burt with a nod, "You'll be running the car press… it gets lose a lot, so you better know what you're doing."

"…. Kurt… I love you…" said Dave, looking at the large press, "Remember that when I die."

"… Dad… I don't come until later on Saturdays, so Dave's going to bring your breakfast from now on," said Kurt quickly.

"I am…. Oh yeah… Breakfast," smiled Dave, "Maybe I could make crepes one day."

"… what's that?" asked Burt.

"Thin pancakes with jelly and whip cream or pwedered sugar," said Kurt quickly, "We should go."

"… I'll… see you Saturday, Mr. Hummel…and the press…" said Dave.

"Actually… maybe… I have a few oil changes that need to get done first," said Burt, "So forget the press…"

"Oh… okay," said Dave, who beamed at Kurt as they left hand in hand.

"….." Burt watched them go, his waffles setting on the counter.

"See.." said Puck coming out from under a car, "I told you if you pretended to be disapproving, you get more shit."

"Good idea," smirked Burt reaching for his waffles, only for them to be gone and Puck holding the empty plate.

"What?" mumbled Puck.

**TBC**


	4. Pot Pie

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 4**

**Pot Pie**

Artie took another bit of the Pot Pie that Kurt had sat down when he'd asked why Dave was there at the Coffee Bean with him. Suddenly it seemed unimportant, because… well he had food… good food… fucking delicious food. Dave slid a glass of soda towards him, he blinked, orange… he smiled… this was like… the best day freaking ever. He heard Kurt start to talk, then he realized..

"You guys are setting me up, aren't you?" asked Artie, putting his fork down.

"What? No," said Kurt with a slight shock.

"Babe, we kind of are… were seducing people with food," said Dave quietly, "My parents are getting weirded out I keep making pies.."

"Wait. Babe?... oh my… oh my…. Holy shit… wait, your gay?" asked Arite, eyes wide looking at Dave, "Since when?"

"Ever…." Said Dave.

"He was so far in the closet he bypassed Narnia," said Kurt, this was going pretty nicely.

"No fucking way… and…. You two are… an item?" asked Artie his brows shot up even higher, Dave slid another piece of pie over.

"Yes," said Kurt happily, taking Dave's arm, "Do you like the pie… Dave made it."

"…" Artie stared at the two and then to the pie, he looked torn, then he started crying.

"What the fuck is happening?" asked Dave quickly, but Kurt looked just as panicked.

"Oh my god… Artie? Are you okay?" asked Kurt circling the table and patting his friends' shoulders.

"Everybody's in love…. And… and I have no one," sobbed Artie, Dave felt even more awkward than he had a few seconds ago and darted off.

"David!... I swear if he keeps doing that were going to have a very long talk… Artie… Artie you have all of us, we love you," said Kurt, wrapping his arms around the other boys' shoulders.

"I don't care… As horrible as this sounds I was hoping at least you would be single so we could hang out while everyone else skipped through the fucking halls… and what about Santana?" asked Artie as Dave came back.

"Oh Artie, you know she's a lesbian," said Kurt, Dave looked ready to say something, "Baby… it's not a secret, we just humor her.. we all know."

"This sucks, now the only company I have when I got to the Lonely Hearts Club this year is… is Santana… and your ex… is that a cupcake?" asked Artie as Dave put an oversized cupcake down in front of him

"Where the hell did you get that?" asked Kurt, looking at Dave.

"I carry back up food in my trunk now… you never know," said Dave with a slight smile as he gingerly patted Artie's shoulder, who took a calm breath as he unwrapped the cupcake.

"Okay… okay… I'm done with my meltdown…. What are you up too?" asked Artie, snapping at Dave, who took a slight step back, "What are your motives Karofsky?"

"None… no.. I… I love Kurt," said Dave, ignoring the small audience that had started watching.

"You treated him like shit for two years, like I believe that!" said Artie.

"Haven't you ever said something hurtful to someone you love… I didn't mean any of that shit… most of the time I was yelling it at myself," said Dave.

"…." Artie looked between the two where Kurt had laced his fingers with Dave, and then back at the pot pie, he took another bite.

"Artie? We really are in love; David's not planning anything… I mean if he was would h be doing all of this baking and talking to my dad and friends?" asked Kurt, sitting down slowly next to Artie, Dave put his hands on the back of the chair and watched.

"I hate cooking," said Dave, "And I have a lifelong commitment to French Silk Pie now…"

"Also… Puck and Lauren broke up… so you're not the only one single in our group," said Kurt hopefully.

"Dude, he has waffles, he's never fucking alone," said Artie with an eye roll, he took another bite of pie, "I don't think I can… where the hell did that come from?"

"Ohm… my pocket," said Dave as he put some wrapped homemade toffee on the table and slid it to Artie.

"Wow… you're getting… good at this," said Kurt as Artie picked up the toffee.

"I promise, I have no ulterior motive with Kurt… I mean seriously do you think after all the freaking fantasies I've had that I would do anything to piss off the real thing," said Dave, sitting down.

"Let's not go there again, after Finn and the lube talk he keeps asking me all these questions now," said Kurt, his eyes wide.

"Are you two having sex?" asked Artie, his brows furrowed.

"Kurt seduced me," said Dave, seeing where Artie may be going, Kurt did nothing to defend himself.

"Seriously… you… seduced him?" asked Artie, shoving another piece of pot pie in his mouth and snickering, "No way.."

"Yeah… there wasn't even any middle ground when he did it either. He was over for PFLAG and he walked in my room and just shoved me on the bed," said Dave, Kurt's eyes went wide, because Artie turned all the way to Dave and took another bite.

"For serious?" asked Artie, who was laughing, "Kurt? Holy shit."

"Guys we can stop talking about this now," said Kurt as he noticed a couple people from school glancing at them.

"Yeah, I was still in a state of shock before I realized half are clothes were gone," said Dave, Artie picked up the whole plate of pot pier and placed it on his lap as his full attention was on Dave.

"Well, he does have a way with clothes in general… but I can't believe this… Kurt… whoa," said Artie.

"Guys… it's not really appropriate…" Kurt trailed off as a few people from other tables seem to scoot a little closer to them.

"Whoa… Kurt's into bondage?" asked Artie, taking a drink from his soda.

"I still don't know how he got my shirt tied to the banister so freaking fast," said Dave, missing Kurt standing up.

"Well… I guess I should leave you two alone… yup… I'm leaving… bye," said Kurt getting closer and closer to the door, Dave was still talking to Artie, he walked out.

"I can't believe Kurt's into kink… he always seems so chaste," said Artie.

"What else have you guys done?" asked a random guy from the next table, Dave and Artie froze and looked around.

"Ohm… maybe we should," said Dave, standing up.

"Yeah," said Artie grabbing the rest of his goods as Dave slowly backed out of the Lima Bean while pushing Artie's wheel chair.

Dave climbed in his jeep a short while later and pulled out his phone, planning on calling Kurt and apologizing.. possibly bringing up the fact that at least Artie knew now. He went to start his car but suddenly an arm slid around the seat from behind, and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't fucking do that if I were you," the voice was doing a very bad menacing impression.

"Oh… why? What are you plans for me… should I be frightened?" asked Dave with a smirk.

"Beside yourself with fear," whispered Kurt, biting his ear, "Now get in the fucking back seat."

"Shit Kurt, you know what you swearing does to me," said Dave, not hesitating to climb in between the seats and back by Kurt, who abruptly yanked Dave against him, Dave blinked… Kurt must have gone directly here when he'd walked out of the coffee shop.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck my brains out already," growled Kurt.

"Don't have to ask me twice," said Dave.

"Whoa…" said Artie as he wheeled by the jeep and heard the conversation, he took another bite of his pie, "Kink central."

**TBC **


	5. Avocado Dip Part 1

I upped the rating for a reason… Wink Wink… ~,*

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 5**

**Avocado Dip Part 1**

"That's disgusting," muttered Dave as Sam took a bite of pita chips and Kurt's homemade avocado dip.

"It's not for you," muttered Kurt back to him as Sam sighed happily as he ate another bite.

"I may barf…" said Dave, his face scrunching up.

"Oh my god Kurt… this is amazing!" said Sam, taking another bite, "How many calories did you say this was?"

"The whole bowel is 90 calories… and the chips are 35 per seven," beamed Kurt, proud of his calorie watching ability.

"You do realize we are going to McDonalds and I am forcing a Big Mac down your throat," said Dave, Kurt smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Is that what we're going to start calling 'it' from now on?" he asked seductively, Dave's face hit a new shade of red and he looked like he'd forgotten to breath.

"So… ohm.. Not complaining Kurt, but why did you ask me to come over…. And why's Karofsky here?" asked Sam, chewing slowly and looking at the twos close proximity to one another… something was odd there.

"Well we kind of wanted to talk to you," said Kurt, he smiled, "Well as you know Dave and I have started a chapter of PFLAG that'll start next year… so we've been working together a lot."

"I kind of figured you guys had become friends.. I mean really… you guys are never apart… but I still don't trust you," said Sam, pointing a green coated chip at Dave before eating it.

"He waved a chip at me," said Dave, his nose curled in disgust.

"Well… there's actually more to it than that… there's actually a lot more to be honest… it all ties into the real reason David started harassing me," said Kurt, casually.

"It had green stuff on it Kurt…" said Dave, his nose cringed even more as he watched Sam scoop a large heaping of it on a chip.

"Well you see… it was actually both jealousy and then fear… he was jealous I was so… well me… and then fear because he was afraid I'd blow his cover," said Kurt, trying to cut the story short as Sam took another large bite.

Sam looked between the two, Kurt was ranting about blowing Karofsky or something… he blinked at his own mentality… that was just horrible… Karofsky wasn't gay… but anyways… he listened to the crunch of the chips in-between Kurt's words. He glanced at Karofsky… the dude was fucking pissing him off.. why was he so pale right now. Sam stopped chewing and looked at Karofsky as Kurt started ranting about their meetings together. He tilted his head. Karofsky was looking at the Avocado dip like that… but why… it was delicious! Sam blinked and then smirked, taking another big heaping with the chip and popping it in his mouth. Kurt was drifting in an out again as Karofsky looked ready to pass out. He stopped chewing again and opened his mouth. That did it. Karofsky's face went white and he ran out of the room holding his hand over his mouth and darting towards the downstairs bathroom.

"David!" yelled Kurt, running after him, Sam blinked… what had Kurt been saying now?

"Kurt?" asked Sam, picking up the dip and walking towards the bathroom to lean against the doorway and continue eating his food… he was actually unaffected by Karofsky retching… going to an all guys school for years made you subject to lots of puking especially at Milk Chug… that was terrifying.

"David… honey are you okay? Do you need water? Ice?" asked Kurt, reaching up from where he kneeled beside David and getting a damp cloth to press on his neck.

"…." Sam stopped chewing again, his brow raised… this was oddly… personal?

"No… I'm… I'm fine," panted Dave, turning to give a weary smile up at Kurt, "Thanks babe… I just need alone time with the toilet for now…"

"Okay… I need to go back by Sam," said Kurt kissing the top of his head and standing up, he nearly walked into Sam, "Sam!"

"….." Sam blinked rapidly and placed the dip down and began to grab his coat, still blinking.

"Sam…" said Kurt quietly, "Are… you okay?"

"I… I need a Whopper…" said Sam, a slight edge to his voice.

.=.=.

"Sam… are you okay now?" asked Kurt drinking his Mango Strawberry Smoothie as they sat at a booth.

"… no… my diets ruined and I'm going to have to work our two extra hours to get just the fries off," said Sam, taking a huge bite of his sandwich, Dave sat there looking a little better now.

"Apart from that," shrugged Kurt, who smirked, "If you want, Mike, Brittany, Tina, and I do dance every Thursday down at the center, you burn off calories in no time."

"How?" asked Sam.

"Well, all the blood pumping from the routines…" Dave cut Kurt off.

"No.. baby, he means us," said Dave with a sigh, "Well Kurt knew I was gay after I kissed him… it's a very long story in which I am an asshole… obviously… but after all that and my apology.. Kurt and I… became kinda friends… Then with all the planning for next year… I guess we let down all those awkward barriers… and when Kurt jumped me I wasn't about to fucking say no."

"David! We went through this with Artie… never mention that again!" snapped Kurt.

"What? The part where you shoved me onto the bed or the part where you tied me up with my own shirt?" asked Dave, smirking.

"Well… I've lost my appetite completely.. thank you," said Sam with a groan as he slid his fries away.

"Or are you mad about the fact Artie texted you for more details after we fell asleep?" asked Dave, loving the red in Kurt's face and the green on Sam's.

"Guys…I get it… your dating.. please stop…" said Sam, waving his hands, "But seriously Kurt.. you could do a hundred times better… I mean seriously."

"…Ow…" said Dave, Kurt glared.

"Sam! I love him, and I don't like that attitude… I told you as my friend and while you're entitled to your opinion, I don't want you insulting my boyfriend," said Kurt, his eyes narrowed.

"Kurt.. the dudes unstable and all he's ever done is fuck with you!" said Sam, "What if he's fucking with you now."

"I am," smirked Dave, Kurt whacked him, "Ow! Babe… what… it was right there."

"I'm sorry Sam… okay David is not messing around with me… okay? It was his idea to tell Finn, it was his idea to ask me to be his boyfriend…."

"I was not settling for the title of Bootycall," said Dave quietly, Kurt kicked him, "Ow… damn… you see this… he's the unstable one.."

"Do your parents know?" asked Sam, Kurt could tell Sam was not going to be won over that easily.

"Of course," said Kurt, "They know we love each other and they've… well they're coming to accept it."

"Uhm hmm… I have to go… but yeah, see you guys later," said Sam getting up and heading out.

"That's not over is it?" asked Dave, Kurt shook his head, "Should we be worried?"

"I don't know…" said Kurt with a sigh.

It was silent between them for a few minutes as Kurt twisted his straw and dazed off. Lips pressed under his jaw and kissed down the length of his neck gently. Kurt crooned a little as the kisses became slightly open mouthed as they kissed back up his neck and Dave's hand drifted his lips to his and kissed them gently.

"Don't brood… we can't win them all babe," said Dave smiling at him reassuringly.

"Uhm hmm, I supposed your right," said Kurt leaning on Dave's shoulder.

"…. You're not letting this go are you?" asked Dave with a sigh.

"Not on my life… I just have to think of something else to win him with…" said Kurt, "But we'll talk about that later… come on."

"Kurt… babe… why are we headed to the bathroom?" asked Dave, looking around suspiciously, on a better note when the hell had Kurt gotten the key.

"I believe you promised me a little something about a big mac," shoving Dave against the wall the moment the door closed and he switched the lock.

"Babe.. I meant the sandwich," said Dave with a slight chuckle that stopped as Kurt undid his belt buckle.

"Are you declining my very rare offer?" asked Kurt with a raised brow and slight smirk, Dave looked at the situation.

"…. Forget I said shit," said Dave, Kurt beamed and kissed him softly on the lips, which Dave bolted into as Kurt's hand began to slide under clothes.

.=.=.

"Dude…. There's moaning coming from the bathroom…" said Finn as he, Puck, and Artie strolled into McDonald's.

"Someone's probably getting head, ignore it," said Puck with a smirk, "I miss getting head in random bathrooms…"

"Yeah Finn, it's probably Kurt and Dave, I think they said they were coming here, " said Artie with a shrug, "I know right Puck… I miss it in general… Finn… what are you doing?"

"Finn! Man, do not cockblock your brother… literally," said Puck as Finn pounded on the door.

"You two done in there!" said Finn loudly, you heard a yell of 'shit' and then silence.

"… There's pie in the jeep," came a quite whisper, Finn blinked… weighed the situation…. Although inappropriate… Kurt was probably enjoying…

"…. Come guys… there's pie in the jeep," said Finn, turning and heading out the door.

"… Waffles?" asked Puck hopefully to the door.

"…. Yes…" came both voices.

**TBC**


	6. Steak and Potatoes

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 6**

**Steak and Potatoes**

"Tina, why did you call Kurt on our date?" asked Mike at Tina devoured the steak.

"I was hungry and I was NOT eating crow's feet again!" said Tina, stabbing the baked potato Dave slid on her plate, "Oh my god, you tow are life savers."

"Also Mike, I called Tina," said Kurt, urging Mike to eat, he took a bite of his steak, he smiled slowly, it was so tender and perfect.

Mike danced off into his own world as Tina crooned over the food, both unaware they were the only ones making noise. He'd forgotten Karofsky was there until a potato rolled onto his plate casually and he glanced at the former-douche. He shrugged, he didn't hate to dude parse, he had done a good think with that Bully Lease.. er whips was it. He glanced at Tina who was looking between the two, a smirk slowly growing on her face, what was she thinking?

"No way," beamed Tina, taking another bite of steak.

"No way, what?" asked Kurt, but Mike noticed a slight pink hit his cheeks.

"Just now… like before you came here?" asked Tina, her mouth open in shock as she glanced at Dave, whose face was suddenly red, Mike was confused.

"Well… guess she's figured it out," said Dave, clearing his throat.

"In the words of Santana Lopez. Wanky," said Tina, eating her potatoes and giving Kurt a wink.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Mike, adding more sauce to his food.

"Dave's gay," giggled Tina, Mike chocked on his potato, Tina patted his back, "Chew baby, chew."

"He's what? Really?" asked Mike, shock written all over his face.

"And he and Kurt were just having sex before they came here," said Tina, Mike spat out the water he'd been drinking, "Really Mike, some table manners would be nice."

"Mike, why are you eating that here!" came Mrs. Chang as she walked by and looked at the food, "And swallow your water, don't water your friends.. They'll grow without your help."

"WHAT!" yelled Mike, completely blocking out his mother's presence, "Since when!"

"Ohm," Kurt looked at Mrs. Chang and Dave had the overwhelming urge just to grab Kurt and go.

"I… uh.. well we… about a couple of weeks.. ago," Dave found the napkin fascinating suddenly.

"Is that why Puck was ranting about a lifetime supply of waffles with Finn?" asked Mike, "They found out and you bribed them… like you're doing us… I feel dirty."

"I feel full," said Tina with a content smile as she finished off her steak, "I appreciate that bribery."

"I can't believe you two are a couple… MOM!" yelled Mike as Mrs. Chang leaned in between he and Tina.

"What?" asked Mrs. Chang, "I was listening."

"Mom! This is… this is personal, like between all of us… just because you eavesdrop on Tina and I's sex life does not mean that gives you liberty to eavesdrop in on our friends!" snapped Mike, his face beat red.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" said Mrs. Chang with a sigh as she stood up and began walking away, "Also, boys?"

"Ohm… us?" asked Kurt, this was embarrassing.

"The secret to a long happy relationship is always the same… lots of lubricant," she said while leaving the room.

"MOTHER!" yelled Mike, his eyes wide.

"Well that is our cue to leave and never come back… ever," said Kurt, standing up and yanking the shell shocked Dave with him.

"Well she is right," said Tina.

"Tina!" yelled Mike.

"What it is… why do you think I carry some in my purse?" asked Tina, Mike face palmed.

"Yeah.. that was… nice talking to you guys," said Kurt dragging Dave out of the Chang house and to the jeep.

"Wait… she had a point," said Dave, stopping at they neared the doors.

"What?" asked Kurt, but he was cut off as Dave slammed him against the jeep and pressed up against him his mouth attacking his ear, "Oh…"

"We should really start leaving some of that stuff in our vehicles," breathed Dave as he ghosted over Kurt's neck.

"It… it would definitely… save us driving time… and planning… an..uhg," Kurt gasped as Dave's fingers squeezed his butt tightly through his pants.

"My place or yours?" asked Dave, sliding his mouth over Kurt's chin.

"Finn… home… yours," said Kurt with a small gasp as Dave ground against him, "Fuck.."

"We have a spare room and there's stuff in the drawer?" came a Mrs. Chang's voice from the front door, Kurt and Dave froze in place.

"MOTHER!" yelled Mike, they heard a slam.

"I was watching that!" came Tina's voice.

"Wèishénme!" came Mrs. Chang.

"MOTHER! STOP CREEPING ON MY FRIENDS!" yelled Mike.

"I feel mortified," said Kurt as Dave took a step back, both their faces.

"Yeah… ohm.. wow.." said Dave, though he looked like he really wanted to laugh.

"Yeah…. Were still going to your place right?" asked Kurt with a small chuckle as they got in the car.

"We could use the room she offered," said Dave taking a step back towards the house.

"David!" yelled Kurt.

**TBC**


	7. Alfrado

From Pie to Tots

Chapter 6

Alfrado

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" squealed Brittany as her and Lord Tobington sat next to an unamused Santana.

"Thanks," said Dave as Brittany grabbed another slice of garlic bread.

"You made this Karofsky?" asked Brittany, grabbing some more bits of breaded chicken.

"He's really talented," beamed Kurt, Santana snickered, Dave glared at her.

"Uhmm.. Okay, so I'm all for you sticking around if you bring me more food," said Brittany, grabbing the crisp broccoli from the plate, Santana just ate hers slowly.

"You know, I would have preferred some of those tamales' you made me," said Santana with a suggestive smirk.

"I love Mexican!" cried Brittany; it was Dave's turn to snicker, "But I have a question?"

"Hmm?" asked Kurt, smirking, this was relatively nice… he sneezed… darn cat.

"How come you haven't called Santana, Karofsky. I don't like the fact you're dating, but it's very rude," said Brittany, stabbing her chicken as Dave chocked on his water.

"Wow… I forgot about that," said Kurt with a slight smirk.

"We're not dating anymore Brittany, Dave found someone more appealing," said Santana with a snicker, Kurt blinked and then glared at Dave, obviously he'd told Santana before anyone else.

"Wait. He dumped you? Why? You are the most beautiful girl in Lima," said Brittany, apparently so shell shocked she put down her Alfredo.

"Oh, that's so sweet Britt… " said Santana, her cheeks flaring red as she looked at Brittany, Dave coughed, "Oh yeah… no, I'm not really his type."

"What is his type?" asked Brittany, she looked confused, "I thought you told everyone you were in love with him."

"Where was I?" asked Kurt, this was… new.

"The School Newspaper," said Santana, "Were not in Love Britts, and calm your balls Kurt."

"Yeah, really… most of the time we barely tolerated each other," said Dave.

"Oh shut up. You love me and you know it," smirked Santana.

"So… this wasn't a double date then?" asked Brittany, Kurt looked confused, "You never broke up we me, Kurt. I mean, I know your capital G gay, but technically… you're just my gay boyfriend now."

"Oh… oh no… I uh.. no," said Kurt, though now he felt just awkward.

"Well it's still a double date," said Dave with a smirk.

"But if you're not with Santana…. Then you'd have to be with me, and you never asked me out… and besides that, I would have said no," said Brittany looking disturbed.

"Neither of us are his type Brittany, if you get my drift," said Santana indicating towards where Kurt was leaning against Dave.

"Oh…oh.. OH!" said Brittany, looking between the two, "Oh my god…. Karofsky your… Capital G gay! I completely forgot…"

"Forgot?" asked Kurt and Dave at the same time.

"That reminds me, thanks for showing Santana that movie, it made sexy time much more enjoyable," beamed Brittany as she went back to eating, Santana shrugged and did the same.

"What move?" asked Kurt, Dave looked at him and gulped, Kurt's expressions could kill.

"I honestly have no idea," said Dave, nervously.

"Oh the sex move," said Brittany, both Dave and Santana gaped at her, Kurt looked like he was ready to kill.

"Excuse me, I thought all you and Satan ever did was kiss," snapped Kurt, Santana looked about to comment on the Satan thing.

"We did… I mean that's it… I swear. Santana! Help me here!" said Dave, but Santana looked just as confused, "I swear Kurt, we never had sex."

"Which move?" asked Santana looking at Brittany.

"Which move? Are you serious? David I told I didn't give a flying fuck what you two may have done, but lying is despicable!"

"I'm not lying, baby! Santana!" yelled Dave, glaring at her.

"No we didn't have sex Kurt, calm the frick down," said Santana, a click of recognition on her face as Brittany obliviously ate her food, "Are you talking about the sex tape he gave me?"

"Yeah, the hot lesbian one," said Brittany beaming.

"Oh," said both Dave and Kurt, Kurt gave Dave the I'm sorry look, which was returned with the uh-huh-sure look.

"David," said Kurt, but Brittany took over.

"So are you two having sexy time?" asked Brittany, "Because that's totally hot, and I really want to see it if you are."

"Brittany, that's really none of your business," said Kurt with a slight glare but he looked back at the unspeaking Dave.

"I share with you," said Brittany.

"Against my will Britt… against my will," said Kurt.

"I always enjoyed watching Dave roll his eyes when I told him about us… crap, your parents will be home soon," said Santana, looking at Brittany.

"So are we going to do what we were planning before they brought food?" asked Brittany, grinning.

"Well, I think that's are cue," said Kurt, standing up as Santana kissed Brittany, food forgotten on the table.

Dave nodded and walked ahead of Kurt as they left, Kurt hated being ignored, but Dave was in a mood, he pulled on Dave's arm as they left, still no response. Thinking back it seemed silly to even believe that Dave and Santana even got close to having sex. Dave got in the passenger seat of Kurt car and stared out the window. He wasn't really mad, but he thought pouty Kurt was as sexy as furious Kurt. Even a few minutes ago he was having more trouble calming himself down than the want to defend himself.

"David, please. I'm sorry I didn't believe you," said Kurt, Dave shrugged.

The drive to Kurt's house was a silent one, and really it was just pissing Kurt off. The moment they got in Kurt's room for Dave to pick up the book he'd left on Kurt's desk this morning, Kurt slammed the door and glared at Dave, who's smirked. Kurt was even more pissed at the cocky smirk.

"I said I was sorry asshole, so stop with this smug wounded puppy shit, it pisses me…." Kurt was cut off by Dave's lips slammed into his and he hit the back of the door.

Kurt still wanted to yell, but it faded away as Dave yanked at his shirt. Kurt's lips hurt a little by the force, but he moaned as Dave bit his lip. He loved getting Dave worked up, so what if he had to yell a little bit… was it really that bad. The perks of angry sex without the anger was invigorating. Kurt bit down on Dave's neck, causing his favorite guttural growl from Dave. Kurt smirked and yanked at Dave's hair, so he could keep his mouth on his.

"Dave… as much… as I love.. wall sex… I'd much prefer… the bed.." said Kurt, who gasped as Dave yanked him up by his hips and unceremoniously dropped him on the bed.

"Do you have to be so demanding and bitchy?" asked Dave grabbing Kurt's arms and pinning them above Kurt's head as he kissed a trail down Kurt's chest.

"You love it," gasped Kurt as Dave gave a few gently bites.

"You know it," smirked Dave as he claimed Kurt's mouth again.

**TBC**

I am a horrible bitch aren't I?


	8. Avocado Dip Part 2: Zucchini Bread

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 8**

**Avocado Dip Part 2: Zucchini Bread**

"This again.. shouldn't we tell someone else… like Mercedes… yeah cause… I think she's the only one left… and… apart from your dad… I fear her most," said Dave eating crumbs from the warm bread in front of them.

"No David, it's not over… Sam could be the key we need to keep everyone from going crazy," said Kurt snatching the bread away from Dave, "Stop eating all of our bribery."

"Can't we just cut him as a loss…" groaned Dave as Kurt pulled him into the dining room.

"No!... Hi Sam," said Kurt cheerfully as he placed the bread in front of the unhappy blonde.

"Your bribes won't work," said Sam with a sigh, "The only reason I haven't told everyone is because you Kurt, are my friend, and I love you… however.. I still don't support this relationship."

"Sam, will you please listen," sighed Kurt, sitting next to him as Dave sat in Burt's arm chair.

"I am listening… you think you're in love with him…. It's Stockholm syndrome," said Sam calmly, "I've come to terms with that."

"I'm not holding him hostage…" said Dave with narrowed eyes.

"That's the common analogy David, but there are other definitions behind it… and Sam… no I'm not," said Kurt with a groan, "First of all we became friends first… then I pursued him… he didn't stalk me… kidnap me… nor did he use any type of abuse to make me see him any differently. We talked. We related. We joked… Turns out were actually compatible on a few terms and we have similar beliefs….."

"…." Sam blinked and Kurt sighed, "Kurt…. I don't understand how you can look passed what he's done."

"That wasn't him… I mean it wasn't who he was…" said Kurt.

"Is that so Karofsky?" asked Sam, Kurt watched as he avoided the bread, "I haven't heard you."

"Oh… yeah… well anything I say is filtered into the 'Anti-Kurtofsky' box in your mind, so I don't think I have to justify how I feel for Kurt," said Dave with a shrug.

"Kurtofsky?" asked Sam, looking at the two.

"Were not sure who came up with it yet because Puck and Finn are fighting about it," said Kurt with a sigh, "Sam, please… just try and not be judgmental."

"Puck suggested Karommel, but Santana told him it sounded like a stripper," said Dave casually, "And Kave and Durt sound like cavemen… then Artie suggested Hudofsky, but it reminds me of a Husky dog with one eye…"

"David…"

"Besides Kurtofsky sound like a ship… like a pirate ship…" nodded Dave.

"Reminds me of a Russian ballerina…" said Sam, moving his hand towards the bread.

"Maybe it's a pirate ship of badass ballerinas… or fancy ballerinas," said Dave.

"What was Santofsky?" asked Sam.

"A smaller pirate ship…" said Dave, "Or closet like the Narnia wardrobe."

"Finchel?" asked Sam eating the bread.

"I picture a bird… a very loud obnoxious bird… like if a parakeet and emu mated… and made a Finchel," said Dave.

"Tike?" asked Sam.

"I picture a toddler on a trike…"

"Samcedes?" asked Sam.

"I… what?" asked Dave, Kurt's eyes shot wide.

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt, mouth agape.

"Hypothetically speaking…" said Sam, his face hitting a new shade of pink.

"…." Kurt and Dave exchanged a look.

"This is really good bread," said Sam quickly, picking up the bread.

"Sam?" asked Kurt.

"So… you two.. sounds exciting," beamed Sam.

.=.=.

"Bye Sam!" said Kurt as Sam left and he closed the door, "Way to distract, baby."

"It's my job… you see.. I told you I had a plan," said Dave standing up with a stretch.

"I think we're both exceptional actors too," said Kurt, "Please like we don't know about him and Mercedes. First off it's so obvious…"

"Uhm hmm," said Dave looking at the clock and locking the door.

"I mean I have caught the glances between them.."

"Yeah?" asked Dave as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Don't even get me started on the secret hand holding," chuckled Kurt as he walked back in, "Not to mention all her…. Hello?"

"Hi," said Dave as he yanked Kurt onto his lap, "So… do you want to talk Sam all night?"

"… not really… what did you have in mind?" asked Kurt, playing with Dave's curls.

"I could think of a few things," said Dave, his hand sliding up Kurt's hip to rest on his waist.

"Uhm.. me too," said Kurt with a small smile as he kissed Dave tenderly, "But.."

"But what?" asked Dave his smile fading as Kurt got up.

"We can't decide what to do… until one of us beats the other up the stairs!" said Kurt racing towards the steps, Dave ran after him.

Kurt was laughing hysterically as he got to the top of the stairs, only for it to become higher and faster as Dave dove and wrapped his arms around his waist. The end result being Dave tripping on the top step and both falling to the floor laughing. Dave slid closer and kissed Kurt's neck.

"Call it a tie?" chuckled Kurt a little breathless from the laughing and Dave's hand sliding under his jeans to grope his ass.

"I'm okay with it being a tie," said Dave, he gasped as Kurt threw him off by flipping them so Kurt had him pinned.

"Then you won't mind if I go first," smirked Kurt, biting Dave's ear and sliding his hands under Dave's shirt.

"Guys!" came a yell from down stairs.

"THERE IS PIE IN THE FRIDGE!" yelled Kurt, "God damn it…"

"…. Next chance we get… we're violating his bed," said Dave, glaring at the ceiling.

"Agreed."

**TBC**


	9. Tatar Tots

**A/N: **Okay, so…. This is the final chapter… but calm your tits and balls…. There will be a sequel… so yeah.

**A/N: **Also… a smutty ending as promised.

**From Pie to Tots**

**Chapter 9**

**Tatar Tots**

"I'm afraid the women will kill me," said Dave as they walked into the Lima Bean slowly.

"David, calm down. She won't kill you…. In public," said Kurt as he laced his finger's with Dave's and slowly marched where they could see Mercedes bright pink hat.

"Wait," said Dave, stopping dead in his tracks, "I forgot something in the car, I'll be right back…"

"David," glared Kurt as Dave let go of his hands.

"Right back, I promise," said Dave giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead and booking it back out the doors.

"He better be," growled Kurt as he put on a smile and walked over to where Mercedes sat, "Hey girl."

"Hey boo, what's up?" asked Mercedes sliding a drink over to Kurt, who smiled, "You called me up and said you had exciting news.. now spill."

"I'm in love," beamed Kurt.

"Oh my god? Who? What? When? Where? How?... Wait is it actual love of just when…" Mercedes was cut off.

"Yes, its actual love… not that cheesy 'I'm in love, let us frolic in flowers' love like I have been in previously," said Kurt, Mercedes was staring at him intently.

"Okay… I want detes.."

"Well he's smart, funny, a bit crud sometimes… he's handsome… and he makes me laugh at some of the craziest things… and he can cook… and sing… and dance… and he's so romantic; he made us a picnic once, he serenaded me more than once… okay the serenading he's a little subconscious about so its generally either in my room or outside my window…. Until Finn chimes in with Puck and ruins it.." Kurt's eyes narrowed at the memory of last week.

"Boy, who the hell is he?" asked Mercedes, she was on edge, he could tell, he also noticed Dave walking in with a bag.

"Now, it's a little shocking… and a little crazy… but…" said Kurt, stopping as Dave walked up to the table.

"Hey," said Dave with a nervous hopeful smile.

"Hi Karofsky," said Mercedes, looking a little bitter as she looked at her coffee, apparently waiting for Dave to move on.

"Mercedes… it's David, not Karofsky," corrected Kurt, Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Do you mind Kar.. Dave… Kurt's talking about something important, and I don't think you'd like to hear girl talk," said Mercedes with her leave-now-or-I-cock-punch-you look.

"Cedes, will you…" Kurt was cut off by Dave's slight smirk as he sat down, a beam on his face now, confusing both Kurt and Mercedes.

"Oh… so you have a new boyfriend?" asked Dave, it took Kurt a second to realize the angle.

"Oh yes, he's tall, handsome…" said Kurt, he looked to see Mercedes' eyes widen as she looked at Dave like the man had lost his mind.

"Go on," said Dave, not looking away from Kurt's eyes, who felt a little amusement mingle with being flustered, he loved Dave's eyes when they got intent.

"Well, as I told Mercedes, he's really smart and talented… but he's shy," said Kurt, he glanced at Mercedes who was still looking confused at Dave's sudden interest.

"Hmm, sounds fascinating, anything you like about him in particular?" asked Dave, he looked at Mercedes, "I mean those are all very broad…"

"Yeah.. ohm… what do you like most about him?" asked Mercedes looking back at Kurt after a brief moment of lingering on Dave, she seemed to be examining the clothes that Dave wore and register them as different.

"Well apart from all the things I listed to Mercedes, I guess there's two I like most," smirked Kurt, "His corky humor and his eyes."

"Uhm hmm," said Mercedes, leaning closer, "Who is he?"

"I could just get lost in his beautiful hazel eyes all day," smiled Kurt, not looking away from Dave's.

"I know what you mean," Kurt saw his favorite dreamy half-smile of Dave's spread across his lips, "I could stare at my boyfriend's all day."

"PFT! What!" asked Mercedes, nearly chocking on her coffee, "B-Boyfriend?"

"Mercedes, you okay?" asked Kurt as the other diva coughed, patting her lightly on the back.

"Ka… Karofsky… has a boyfriend!" asked Mercedes, she looked at if the world had flipped, and that's exactly how she felt right now.

"Yes," said Dave, "I'm gay."

"I.. you.. he… what?" asked Mercedes, this was going to boggle her forever.

"Yeah, I'm gay… and I fell for this sexy brunette, I mean.. rawr," said Dave, Kurt was amazed he hadn't broke character yet, "He's sarcastic and hilarious… and he's not afraid to gut punch you with his sharp tongue, not to mention how talented he is, he's amazing."

"Really?" asked Kurt and Mercedes the same time, Kurt leaned on his elbow, he likes hearing Dave talk about him… maybe they should just start ranting about each other to each other.

"Oh yeah, and you know what he's so fucking gorgeous… like seriously, he's got the fair delicious skin, and delectable soft lips, and then his eyes… pale green with sunbursts of blue through the center… there…" Kurt couldn't hold off anymore as Dave looked into his eyes, he grabbed Dave's shirt and pulled him into a heavy kiss.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" they both froze and looked at a livid Mercedes, "You have gone freaking crazy, Kurt!"

"Mercedes calm down," said Kurt, as most patrons were now looking at them.

"There is no way in hell I am letting this douche date you!" snapped Mercedes, pointing a finger at Dave, who Kurt saw was still calm.

"You have to understand Mercedes… its different, he's not hiding anymore…."

"You expect me to believe that he was an ass because he was trying not to be gay!" snapped Mercedes.

"Everyone deals with it differently Mercedes, I pretended by using gay jokes…. Blaine used the causal walk away, Dave like Santana used violence as a defense," said Kurt, trying to calm the angry girl.

"I don't trust him at all Kurt, he could be playing you for some action or…" Mercedes went silent for a few seconds, "Your having sex aren't you?"

"Oh dear god," said Dave, his eyes going wide, at the ferocious look on Mercedes face.

"Ooo, boy, I swear to… I am going to castrate you if you are playing mind games with my boy… I swear it!" yelled Mercedes, she looked ready to kill.

"I'm not," said Dave, Kurt was a little worried to see Dave's calm demeanor broken, perhaps his plan had changed then, "I love Kurt, we are not just fuck buddies, Jones."

"Mercedes, you need to calm down… okay. Mercedes, how often do I make harebrained decisions?" asked Kurt, both Mercedes and Dave looked at him with a raised eye brow, "New thought… do you think David would tell everyone he was gay if we weren't serious…. Also hun, I have more experience than he does, so I highly doubt he'd be 'taking-advantage' of me like you seem to think. Also… I initiated the relationship."

"He got sick of me staring off into space at him," said Dave, Mercedes glared and he sat down slowly and reached for his bag.

"I don't like this Kurt, I don't like it at all… but you're my boy and I have to accept you choices… but if that choice screws up, I kill him," said Mercedes glaring at Dave as he opened the bag, "Cause there is no way…. What's that smell."

"…" Dave put a container on the table and slid it too Mercedes.

"Ohm… David…" said Kurt as Mercedes opened the container and then closed it again.

"Fine… I approve.. but you're on probation," said Mercedes, standing up and heading out.

"… what… was that?" asked Kurt, blinking.

"Tatar Tots," beamed Dave.

.=.=.

Kurt laid on Dave's bed on his side, there were pressed up against each other, their clothes making a mesh on them. Kurt kissed Dave's nose with a smile, just content to be with each other, doing nothing. Dave kissed Kurt's lips gently.

"Kurt?" asked Dave.

"Hmm.." responded Kurt as he played with Dave's hair.

"I want to make love to you," said Dave, he sounded nervous.

"You don't have to ask, David," chuckled Kurt, but his smile faltered.

"Kurt… I mean I don't want any kinks, or that kind of stuff for once… I just want you and me… that's all," said Dave, running his hand along Kurt's cheek.

"Okay," said Kurt, he felt his face go red, but he didn't know why… maybe it was that simple request that made his heart race and flutter.

Dave's hands slid Kurt's shirt off and placed it aside, as Kurt undid Dave's button up and pushed it aside, running his fingers through Dave's chest hair, whimpering slightly as Dave began to kiss across his shoulders tenderly and then move down to roll his nipples through his teeth, Kurt bucked slightly, but Dave's hand gently pushed Kurt's hips back down and continued to kiss down Kurt's body, biting at his naval, cause Kurt to gasp this time, Dave's hands unbuttoned the dark red skinny jeans and slid them down teasingly. This wasn't the first time they'd had sex or made love… but it was starting to feel that way, Kurt's mind was racing, and so was Dave's. Dave tossed the jeans on the floor and ran his hands up Kurt's thighs and then up his abdomen, loving the feeling of Kurt's dusted fair hair and porcelain skin.

"Uhg, David," breathed Kurt heavily as Dave kissed across Kurt's hips and nipping at the base of Kurt's cock, causing a moan.

Dave smirked a little as he slid his tongue up the shaft and nipped the tip, which had pre-cum already starting. Dave's erection pained against his jeans at the sight and sound of Kurt, this was perfect. He sucked the tip gently, earning a rewarding whine from Kurt, he stopped when he felt Kurt shift and pull him back up towards him.

"I want you right now… please," gasped Kurt, reach down and rubbing Dave's shaft in between them.

"Y.. Yeah," gasped Dave, leaning down and give Kurt's lip a gentle nip and kiss before reaching for his nightstand.

Kurt sat up slightly and pulled Dave back into a kiss just as he barely grabbed the oil. Dave dropped it on the mattress as Kurt's hands did their roaming, including up his favorite part of the spine, causing Dave to moan at the touch. Kurt's hands finished pulling Dave's pants off and tossed them over the edge of the bed. Dave whimpered as Kurt pulled him back down with a heated kiss and reached between them again and rubbed them both together. Dave reached for the oil and really didn't care some got on the bed as kissed down Kurt's neck and moved his hand towards Kurt's entrance.

"Please," gasped Kurt, "I'm gonna.. uhn.."

Kurt moaned as Dave slid his index finger in him and began to rub the back of his balls with his thumb. Dave kissed Kurt back into the pillow as Kurt tried to thrust, and resulted in pushing Dave's finger in deeper, this was their normal sign to add the middle finger, earning them both a moan as Kurt's hand squeezes Dave's member a little harder than normal. He scissors inside Kurt earning a few more delicious gasps into his mouth as he adds a third finger, causing Kurt's legs to attempt to wrap around Dave and bring it in deeper.

"D..David… I'm ready," groaned Kurt into Dave's mouth.

"Okay, yeah," said Dave, pulling his hand out and kissing Kurt tenderly as he pulled his hips up a little higher.

He kissed Kurt again, running his tongue across Kurt's lips, whose hands had locked around his neck and hair. They kissed again, keeping eye contact as Dave gripped Kurt's waist and brought a leg over his shoulder as he slowly pressed in. Dave groaned at how tight Kurt was, earning a loud breathy moan from Kurt, and a slight whimper. He moved his right hand from Kurt's waist to slide over Kurt's cheek and stroke against his chin. Kurt opened his eyes that had fluttered closed and smiled, breaking with a high gasp as Dave finished pushing in and held there for him to adjust. Kurt pulled him down a little to kiss him, moaning into the kiss as their angle shifted.

"I love you," said Dave with a moan, looking in his eyes and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you too," gasped Kurt as Dave pulled out and pushed back in, "Oh god…"

"You okay, baby?" asked Dave, stopping and kissing Kurt's neck.

"Yes… I'm fine.. why did you stop," moaned Kurt with a smirk as he dug his fingers into the back of Dave's neck and pulled him up to his mouth to bite at his neck and ears.

Dave gasped as Kurt's hands moved to grab his backside tightly, moaning as he thrust heavily into Kurt as a reaction. Kurt let out a shrill gasp as Dave hit his prostate hard again. Dave nearly came just watching Kurt arch back and gasp into his orgasm, he felt the tightening as he thrust into Kurt again, Kurt's orgasm in between them. It was Kurt's whimper as he pulled Dave into a kiss that sent him over the edge, earning them both a few gasps and whines into each other's mouths.

"God, I love you so much," moaned Dave, kissing Kurt with gentle pecks on the lips and face.

"I love you Dave," smiled Kurt as Dave lay next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's waist; both just staring at each other lovingly, as Kurt messed with Dave's mangled sweaty hair.

"… Did you hear something babe?" asked Dave after a few seconds.

"I heard a door," sighed Kurt dreamily, they both smiled and then it faded.

"A door?" asked Dave, his eyes widening.

"Oh… crap," said Kurt, sitting bolt upright as Dave pulled the blanket across them.

"Hey bro, I got the new… OH MY GOD!" yelled Azimio as he opened the door.

"Well.. looks like your telling your friends next," said Kurt nervously.

**THE END**


End file.
